


О вреде и пользе спиртных напитков

by Allora



Series: ЗаКольцовка [22]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drunk Sex, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora
Summary: Беллами решает отпустить себя на волю, позволив себе выпить больше обычного, и что из этого вышло
Relationships: John Murphy/Bellamy Blake
Series: ЗаКольцовка [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/828255
Kudos: 2





	О вреде и пользе спиртных напитков

**Author's Note:**

> Автору срочно понадобилось выпустить пар, полюбить обоих мальчиков, написать безыдейную порнушку, а заодно обосновать один тезис, касающийся хэдканона для этого пейринга. Ну, обосновал и полюбил. Насчет остального уверенности нет.
> 
> Очередная часть цикла про Кольцо, без смысла и сюжета. Постчетвертый сезон, АУ по отношению к пятому.   
> Цикл содержит полиаморию, осторожно.

Как они остались вдвоем в столовой, Беллами помнил плохо. Кажется, Эхо что-то говорила о «хватит» и «тебе пора спать», но он отмахивался, а потом, кажется, от двери что-то сказал Ро — как он вообще сюда попал, куда Эмори смотрела? — и Эмори, кажется, тоже спела про «спать пора», а Рейвен посоветовала всем валить отсюда... нет, Рейвен сказала, что ребенка лучше увести, а он, Беллами, как раз вот про валить и ляпнул. И все свалили. Кажется. Ну, почти все.

— Ты п-почему тут? — непослушными губами спросил Беллами Джона, сидевшего напротив. Тот, развалившись грудью на столе, подпирал рукой щеку и смотрел на него в упор, неотрывно, словно насквозь прожечь взглядом хотел. — Я ж сказал... валите. Спать п-пора. Всем!

— Сказал, — подтвердил Джон, и Беллами почему-то показалось, что его тоже голос плохо слушается. — Мак-кин... Макнт... Хари пыталась меня поднять. Но не вышло. 

— А меня? — почему-то обиделся Беллами. — Меня не п-поднимали?

— Эхо и Эмори были заняты... твоим наследником, — смешно растягивая слова, поведал Джон, прикрыл на секунду глаза и умолк.

— И? — Беллами попытался пнуть его под столом ногой, но промахнулся и по инерции чуть не сполз на пол, однако удержался за столешницу, а Джон открыл глаза, словно проснулся от неудавшегося пинка.

— И Монти увел Хари раньше, чем она дошла до тебя. Чтобы не пыталась даже. Ты выглядел... сердитым, — сообщил он и поменял руку под головой. На освободившейся щеке проступил четкий красноватый след от пальцев. — Рейвен сказала, что раз я тебя так... напоил, чтоб сам и разбирался. И тоже свали... ушла.

Беллами почувствовал, как его наполняет безграничное удивление:

— А... а это ты меня так? 

— Да, — почти гордо кивнул Джон, чуть не уронив голову на стол, несмотря на подпирающую ее ладонь. — Это я. Но ты и не сопротивлялся.

Это верно. Беллами вспомнил, что сегодня решил расслабиться и отпустить себя на волю, а то что он вечно, как цербер самый трезвый, за всеми следит. Он имеет право отдохнуть!

— Я имею право! — попытался он донести свою позицию, но не смог сформулировать продолжение, залипнув взглядом на красивой ухмылке, проявляющейся на Джоновых губах.

— А кто спорит, — покивал тот снова, уже не роняя головы и не переставая ухмыляться. — Конечно, имеешь... Завтра будешь это жене объяснять.

— А сегодня? — удивление сменилось огорчением. А как же он будет с Эхо вечером? Почему завтра-то?

— А сегодня она тебя на порог не пустит, — с каким-то злорадством отозвался на его мысль Джон, и его ухмылка перестала казаться красивой, какой была еще полминуты назад.

— Почему? — набычился Беллами, судорожно вспоминая, что он уже успел тут натворить, о чем не помнит.

— Она пьяных не любит, — почти трезвым голосом напомнил Джон. Беллами заметил, как тот подобрался, перестал растекаться по столу, и тут ему показалось, что в стельку пьян тут только один человек, и это не Джон. Который почему-то напрягся. А, это он решил, что Беллами сейчас в драку полезет... 

Да, Эхо таких не любит.

— Эй, она не сердится.

Голос прозвучал уже совсем рядом, над ухом, и точно — Джон перестал тянуть слова, нагло ухмыляться и ронять голову на грудь. Да он вообще ни в одном глазу... ну, по сравнению с Беллами. Вон как резво перемещается в пространстве. Стоя на ногах, между прочим.

— Она просто правда таких не любит, — успокаивающе продолжил тот. — Она говорила, что пьяные становятся... как это... чужими. Наверное, у нее есть некоторый опыт общения. В общем, сегодня ты со мной. Ты же не против?

Огорчение как рукой сняло. Конечно, как он не подумал!

Беллами постарался собраться и поднять голову, чтобы взглянуть Джону в лицо, и это оказалось затруднительно — надо было оторваться от стола и повернуться всем корпусом влево. Но он справился, и даже голова не закружилась, — значит, не совсем он никакой, как казалось. Тоже может перемещаться в пространстве. Только вот взгляд сфокусировать трудно.

— Ну, если она не сердится... — он почувствовал, как расплываются в неконтролируемой улыбке губы, — ...то я только за.

— Ну, раз ты за, то вставай. — Джон обхватил его за плечи. — Давай-давай! Я не хочу ночевать в столовой. Пошли в постель.

Идти в постель Беллами был готов. И вовсе не обязательно сразу засыпать, хотя в скором времени и это понадобится.

***

Пока они добирались до каюты Джона и Эмори, Беллами успел накрутить себя этим «не сразу засыпать» так, что едва за их спинами закрылась дверь, он перехватил Джона за плечи и намертво вцепился пальцами — иначе упал бы, но тот удержал их обоих.

— Эй, ты чего? — встревоженно спросил он, но отвечать Беллами не стал, в их лучших традициях заткнув поцелуем. Он не очень хорошо соображал, но если бы Джон оттолкнул или хотя бы отреагировал не настолько горячо и жадно, он бы остановился... ну, наверное. Однако даже для порывистого в любви Джона ответный ураган оказался слишком крутым, так что Беллами на какие-то мгновения совсем перестал контролировать происходящее и, только запутавшись в штанах, которые пытался снять, не отрываясь от губ Джона, осознал, что они уже лежат на кровати поверх одеяла. Причем с Джона он уже умудрился все стащить, даже не отследив этого процесса... Ну или тот лучше соображал и разделся сам еще до падения на постель. Скорее последнее, потому что едва они притормозили, как Джон собрался и вполне твердо помог и Беллами освободиться от заплетающихся в ногах тряпок.

— Да ты ж вообще трезвый! — вырвалось у Беллами с обидой, когда тот отпустил его, чтобы распутать особо сопротивляющуюся штанину.

— Нет, — коротко отозвался Джон, отбросил одежду на пол и вернулся к поцелуям, только теперь его руки уверенно легли на задницу Беллами, прижав с совершенно все-таки трезвой силой, так что сопротивляться Беллами не смог бы, даже если бы захотел.

Он и не собирался сопротивляться. Почему-то очень хотелось, чтобы Джон вот так уверенно и жестко держал его в своих руках, как никто и никогда раньше. Чтобы невозможно было вырваться, даже если дернуться со всей дури, потому что Джон сейчас сильнее, намного сильнее...

Беллами все же дернулся — просто чтобы проверить — и не смог, словно у него действительно не осталось ни дури, ни обычных сил. Он чуть не задохнулся от ощущения давно, если не никогда раньше не испытываемого чувства беспомощности, но не страшного, а интригующего, не враждебного, а завлекающего и притягательного, не унизительного, а наоборот, дарящего уверенность в собственной нужности, важности и почему-то защищенности.

— Белл? — прерывающимся шепотом горячо выдохнул Джон, не разжимая рук. — Все хорошо?

«Все отлично», — хотел сказать он, и не смог. Молча кивнул, поймав приступ легкого головокружения, ткнулся губами в плечо Джона и скользнул языком по коже ближе к его шее, ключице — ниже невозможно было спуститься, не вывернувшись из объятий, — отчего тот тихонько застонал куда-то в волосы Беллами и еще крепче сжал руки, вполне однозначно притираясь к нему, все теснее и настойчивее.

Долго над собой издеваться Джон не позволил — решительно перехватил руки, толкнул чуть сильнее, уперся всем телом — и легко перевернул Беллами на спину, полностью забирая инициативу. Теперь его губы, язык и непривычно нахальные настойчивые пальцы — обычно Джон в постели становился мягким и податливым — скользили по коже Беллами, заставляя хватать ртом воздух и выгибаться под внезапно агрессивными, почти яростными ласками. Никогда раньше тот не чувствовал себя настолько подчиненным — даже тогда, когда Джон затеял ту игру с покорностью и завязанными глазами, ведь тогда они оба понимали, что это игра. А сейчас никто не придумывал никаких правил, никаких условий и стоп-сигналов, и Беллами не ощущал себя дарителем — тогда он дарил Джону эту забаву и не забывал об этом ни на секунду, хоть и подчинялся всем его требованиям. Сейчас же Джон просто брал, что хотел, и у Беллами не было ни сил, ни желания его останавливать, а главное — он не был уверен, что сможет. Что сейчас его услышат и послушаются.

Уверенные руки слегка надавили на бедра, заставляя Беллами развести ноги, так что в другое время он бы напрягся от непривычности такой позы, никогда ведь не чувствовал себя таким раскрытым, беззащитным и неспособным даже шевельнуться от странной слабости, охватившей его то ли из-за нерассеявшегося хмеля, то ли из-за долгого непрерывного возбуждения, то ли из-за неожиданного волнующего и слегка пугающего превращения обычно нежного и мягкого в сексе Джона в непривычно наглого и незнакомого Мерфи, каждое неумолимое движение которого заставляло вздрагивать, заводило все сильнее, и чей непривычно жесткий жадный взгляд словно парализовывал в те редкие мгновения, когда они встречались глазами. 

Но сейчас напрягался он от другого и совсем иначе, и это ему бесконечно нравилось.

Беллами ярко ощущал каждое прикосновение, казалось, чувствовал на себе почти настоящим, физическим жаром этот вожделеющий собственнический взгляд, но все его сознание было как в плотной дымке, во сне — он даже пошевелиться самостоятельно был не в силах, да и не хотел, мог только вздрагивать всем телом да издавать какие-то совершенно пошлые звуки — то ли стоны, то ли вздохи, то ли мычание, как будто язык тоже не шевелился, и ни одного связного слова произнести не позволял. А из бессвязных осталось только слово «да». И каждый раз, когда Мерфи приостанавливался, поднимал голову, словно спрашивал своими нагло горящими глазами — мне продолжать? — Беллами стонал это «даааа!», и ему было наплевать на самодовольную ухмылку Мерфи — да плевать, пусть думает и делает что хочет, лишь бы не прекращал эти ласки, так похожие и непохожие на их прошлое развлечение...

Жестковатые, чуть царапающие нежную кожу ладони сильнее уперлись в бедра Беллами, полностью распластывая его на одеяле. Вдруг показалось, с легким сожалением-ожиданием, что вот сейчас все закончится, ведь он сам — ну, чуть более нежно, наверное, — обычно так готовился к тому, чтобы захватить член Джона ртом для завершающего штриха их постельных игр, но сейчас финал явно отдалялся, что заставило Беллами разочарованно выдохнуть и тут же напрячься снова. Этот ненормальный чужой Мерфи пошел дальше — языком поласкал, скорее подразнил яички, не касаясь члена, руками заставил Беллами чуть приподняться, и дыхание у того перехватило в очередной раз, от осознания, к чему его готовят, а еще от внезапного страха оказаться слабее, неопытнее, трусливее, чем он должен быть, от глупого ожидания боли и от того, что отказаться не выйдет. И Мерфи его не услышит, и сам он не сможет произнести «нет».

Однако горячий настойчивый язык Мерфи отвлекал его от тревожных опасений довольно успешно, усугубляя туман в голове и сладкое вздрагивающее напряжение в теле. Возбуждение накатывало с новой силой, вполне наглядно и очевидно невооруженному глазу, так что в какой-то момент оторвавшийся от его задницы Мерфи довольно хмыкнул. И когда следом за его языком в Беллами проникли ловкие, но — снова неожиданно для сегодняшней почти грубости — осторожные пальцы, против собственных опасений, он не стал зажиматься, а наоборот, толкнулся вперед, сам насаживаясь, уже плохо соображая, что делает. Хотелось всего и сразу, и чтобы на всю катушку, чтобы эти все еще щадящие движения внутри превратились в реальное, полное и сильное. Неважно, готов он или нет, Мерфи не сделает больно...

Насчет этого он поторопился. Боль все же была. Но слишком незначительная, слишком по краю затуманенного сознания. Затуманенного самогоном, непривычным состоянием абсолютной покорности и сотрясающим его безвольное тело диким, почти животным желанием, которого Беллами никогда раньше не испытывал — чтобы не он, а его. Какое-то совсем неизведанное удовольствие доставляло ощущение, что от него ничего не зависит, он ни за что не отвечает, но с ним человек, который все взял на себя, включая его удовольствие от всего этого. Можно было расслабиться, насколько возможно в такой обстановке, и просто ловить ощущения, позволяя своему телу рефлекторно отвечать, можно было, ничего не смущаясь и не останавливая себя, получать удовольствие и наблюдать с совершенно непривычного ракурса совершенно прекрасного Мерфи.

Подкатывающий все ближе упоительный вал, предвкушение, которое едва заметная боль лишь усиливала, бессвязица в голове и отсутствие четкой фокусировки во взгляде никак не мешали любоваться. Джон всегда был для Беллами красивым, но сейчас, глядя на него снизу вверх, на его сосредоточенное, уже растерявшее наглое самодовольство лицо, на всю его обнаженную фигуру с четко обозначенными напряженными мышцами, ощущая его руки на своих бедрах, а его твердый горячий член внутри себя, — сейчас Беллами испытывал ни с чем не сравнимое восхищение, которое требовалось непременно выразить словами, но слов не существовало, были только взгляды, стоны и отрывистые вздохи, а еще уже совершенно непроизвольные сокращения всех, казалось, клеточек тела, отвечающего на то, что с ним делал Мерфи. 

Сквозь все это безумие он чувствовал острую необходимость оторваться от постели, в которую вцепился обеими руками, и дотянуться до члена. Казалось, одного прикосновения будет достаточно, чтобы кончить фонтаном в потолок, но пальцы отказывались повиноваться. То, как Мерфи уже прикусывал нижнюю губу, то, как он дышал, тяжело и рвано, то, как почти не контролировал толчки, ставшие совсем не осторожными, какими ощущались поначалу, значило, что он-то вот-вот сейчас уже... Сейчас уже все закончится, а Беллами этого не хватит, чтобы кончить вместе с ним. Он сам закусил губу, рванулся навстречу, безуспешно пытаясь разжать сведенные пальцы, и лицо Мерфи... лицо Джона поплыло перед глазами, а руки так и не подчинились.

Зато он услышал, сквозь шум в ушах и собственные хрипловатые выдохи и вдохи, тягучее, такое же хриплое, как его дыхание, такое же горячее, как ладонь, обхватившая его изнывающий член:

— Белл...

Шероховатости этого голоса и остроты этого прикосновения хватило, чтобы забыть обо всем, отдаться ощущениям полностью, закрыть глаза и нырнуть в терпко-сладкий водоворот, взрывающий каждый нерв волшебным фейерверком наслаждения.

***

Ну, потолок, конечно, он не задел, хотя ощущения были еще те. Лежа по-прежнему без сил, пялясь в этот незапятнанный таки потолок, Беллами лениво оценивал свое состояние, и думал, что обессилеть от секса, будучи от души оттраханным, совсем не плохо. Скорее даже хорошо. И это точно лучше, чем оцепенеть от алкоголя. Но поскольку последнее привело к первому, оба эти состояния были неплохи. А особенно хорошо грело сердце и тело ощущение теплого, все еще вздрагивающего от отходящего напряжения Джона под боком. Снова — Джона. Хотя Мерфи-агрессор в сексе Беллами тоже более чем понравился.

Спать хотелось зверски, но его тоже не до конца отпустило. А еще очень хотелось сказать, что все было классно, но слова так и отказывались подбираться.

— Тебе было больно.

Хрипловатый голос Джона звучал... виновато? Он не спрашивал, он утверждал.

— Я совсем башку потерял. — Точка. — Ты не отказывался. Не мешал. Не отталкивал. А мне это совсем чердак сорвало. Белл... Прости.

Беллами зажмурился, уловив знакомые до боли нотки, чувствуя, как немедленно яснеет в голове. Он сам так умоляюще извинялся, когда ему казалось, что он что-то сделал в постели не так, а Джон морщился и отбивал просто и доходчиво его извинения убеждениями, как все правильно и замечательно. Неужели Джону тогда было так же неловко и странно эти вот страдания слушать? Какие ж они оба дураки...

Он рывком повернулся, наплевав на недовольно отозвавшуюся от резкого движения ноющую задницу, и слова нашлись моментально:

— Почаще бы тебе так чердак срывало! Завязывай с этим, у меня нет сил с тобой спорить, просто поверь: если бы я этого не хотел — ты бы ничего не сделал.

Он проследил за лицом Джона и вдруг понял: тот неверно истолковал все слова. В другое время Беллами так бы все и оставил, только сейчас показалось, что пусть завтра он об этом откровении пожалеет, но Джон должен знать правду.

— Я пальцем пошевелить не мог, ты видел, меня ж развезло. Я бы и не сопротивлялся, не тебе, во всяком случае, не сейчас, даже если бы не хотел сам. Но ты бы никогда и не сделал того, чего я не хочу, потому что ты всегда лучше меня знаешь, чего я хочу, а чего нет, и никогда мне не навредишь. 

— Белл...

— Доверяю я тебе, понял? — не дал Джону нести очередную виноватую чушь Беллами. — Ты мне, я тебе. У нас равноправие, помнишь? И еще: даже не вздумай мне реванш устраивать. Потому что я хотел, а ты не хочешь, и я тоже никогда не буду делать с тобой то, чего не хочешь ты. И все!

Внезапный прилив сил так же внезапно закончился, слова тоже, но Беллами нашел их остатки, чтобы склониться над все еще лежащим неподвижно Джоном, слабо ткнуться ему в щеку носом и тихо закончить:

— Это было здорово. Спасибо.

Благодарный поцелуй Джона перед тем, как Беллами провалился в сон, был тоже прекрасен. Наверное.


End file.
